Janno
]] The '''Janno region' is the region which the Generation VI Pokémon live. This region is mostly a group of islands, with a big island to the west and small islands in the center of the region, then another island to the east where the Battle Frontier and the Janno League are. Janno is located south of the Unova region. As a result, many Pokémon from Unova live in Janno. History There is not much detail in the legends of Janno. The region was thought to be a desolate area over 500 years ago. Crops couldn't grow, and people and Pokémon hunted each other for food. Then two Legendary Pokémon—one a Ground-type and one an Ice-type— galloped over the region, creating plentiful fields and an ocean that covered over half of the region. After their help, they taught people and Pokémon to be friends. After the two Pokémon ran off, the people and Pokémon of what was now called "Janno" worked together to build towns for people to live in. The citizens of these towns decided not to build them too big so they would not destroy too much Pokémon habitat. Though in the future that was to come, these old towns were modernized and their size was extended. Two-hundred fifty years later, the two sides of the large western island went to war. There is no known reason, why the two sides went to war, but evidence shows that the two kingfs that ruled each side were bitter rivals. The war caused many wild fires that eventually destroyed the western island. People and Pokémon fled to the eastern islands to avoid the conflict. They built a town on each island while they stayed there. Neither the east or the west side could win the war, so each side summoned one of the two Legendary Pokémon that created Janno. The east side took the legendary Ground-type Pokémon, and the west side took the legendary Ice-type Pokémon. However, even with the help of the Pokémon, neither side could still win the war. After realizing the destruction they had caused to the Janno region, both sides settled a truce, and the two Lgendary Pokémon healed the western island. Most people moved from the eastern islands back to the western island, while some stayed behind. Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics The totasl number of people living in the Janno region is 1,130. This includes the people living in towns, cities, and areas. Cities and towns *'Sealeaf Town' *'Starset Town' *'Rainbowfield City' *'Pokéville' *'Coalcano Town' *'Leafville City' *'Beachsun City' *'Sandshine City' *'Crossingbridge City' *'Flocean Town' *'Sea Grande City' *'Pokémon League' * * * *'Battle Frontier' Landmarks *'Coalcano Mountain' *'Crater Desert' *'Free Reef' *'Victory Road' Routes Because Unova copies Kanto's route-numbering system, Janno's routes' numbers start at 19. The two regions remain isolated from the previous first four regions of the Pokémon world. Geography The Janno region is located on the southern hemisphere of the Pokémon world, and is south of Unova. It shares many similarities to the Hoenn region. The main ones are the abundance of water and numerous islands.The mainland of Janno is the large western island. There is a small desert located in the middle of it, as well as a volcano by Coalcano Town. Other than that, the region is very tropical. There are no mountains in the region, with the exception of the Pokémon League. The mainland is covered in tropical rain forests. Climate Janno has a tropical wet climate. The region is capable of growing many kinds of fruits and vegetables. The region is full of tropical rain forests. Summers in Janno are hot and bring lots of rainfall. Winters are basically a cooler summer, still with lots of rainfall. It will only snow in the northernmost areas of Janno in the month of December. Janno League Gym Leaders * Rainbowfield City Leader Mary - Regular Badge * Coalcano Town Leader Blazma - Blaze Badge * Leafville City Leader Rosy - Rose Badge * Beachsun City Leader Toxas - Toxic Badge * Flocean Town Leader Hunter - Black Badge * Sandshine City Leader Sandy - Desert Badge * Sea Grande City Leader Skyler - Sky Badge Elite Four * * Roxas * * Category:Locations Category:Pokémon Locations Category:Pokémon Sand and Snow Versions Category:VictoryStar